Our Little Secret
by Geek The Girl
Summary: Two people run into each other in a likely place, both seeking a bit of solace. Set after The Gift.


"You'd be proud of Dawnie. I ... we all wish you were to see her. It was touch and go there for a bit, she acted like a zombie for a few weeks. But Giles talked to her. They talked for hours about you, and death. He told her about Jenny, and how he realised that he had to move on or he was as dead as she was. I think that helped because she's all about the Summers power anymore. Trying to carry the name with pride, in respect to you and Joyce."   
  
Willow paused then looked down toward another row of gravestones. The stone that designated where Buffy's mother was buried was visible even in the dark of night, thanks to the bouqet of flowers laying on top of it. Every week without fail there was a new bouqet, though the identity of the sender wasn't known. She and Xander had assumed it was Dawn at first but they noticed that sometimes fresh flowers appeared in the dead of night. Now they just figured it was most likely Giles, as it was a gesture befitting him. Bowing her head slightly, she turned back around, leaning against the side of Buffy's headstone, her feet tucked underneath her.   
  
"I wish we knew where you were. We hope you're in heaven, or something like it. But sometimes ... sometimes I have nightmares. I remember what you said about Angel when he came back from that dimension and I worry that you are stuck there. Just waiting for something to free you. I haven't told the guys yet but I'm doing some research on how to get you back. Nothing really substantial yet, though I think I've found a lead in some ancient Egyptian mythology. I guess you'll know if it all works out."   
  
Willow smiled. "Remember the first time we ever talked in a cemetary? It was when Chris and Eric were trying to make that girl and Xander and Giles had to dig up that last grave. Everything seemed so much simpler back then. It was just hometown boys messing with the wrong forces. And now - we're facing First Slayers and goddesses. We sure came a long way, didn't we? And you only had to die ... twice."   
  
Tears started to slide down her cheek. "I always swear I'll never cry. But I always do. I just miss you so much, Buffy. You were always there for me, except for the summer you went to LA and changed your name - but you came back. And to think that I'm never going to see you again." The redhead shook her head. "I won't accept it. I'll find a way. There has to be a way. We've always found a way to do everything."   
  
Willow sat there quietly. She tried to think of a happy memory to share. She was just about to start telling her about the time that she, Xander, and Anya went on a stake-out with Riley when she heard rustling nearby. She stood up quietly, not sure what to expect.   
  
She crept slowly toward where the noise was coming from, her hand edging toward the small knapsack she was carrying and the stake that was inside. With Buffy gone, they all had to do their part to make up for her lost patrols. Not seeing anyone or anything, she was about to chalk it up to an overactive imagination when someone stood up.   
  
"Red?"   
  
"Spike? What are you doing in the cemetary?" Willow furrowed her brow. "Not that being here is necessarily abnormal for a vampire but - um, honest question."   
  
The vampire nodded toward the gravestone in front of him. "I was in the neighbourhood. Thought I'd say 'ello to Mrs. Summers." He tried to hide the flowers he was holding behind him, but he was too slow.   
  
"So you're the mysterious flower guy!" Willow smiled. "We were wondering who it was." She shuffled her feet. "That's awfully nice of you, Spike."   
  
"Don't you go around telling anyone!" Spike growled. "This stays just between us, witch." He looked at her strangely. "What in the hell are you doing out here at this time of night anyways? Patrolling?"   
  
Willow shook her head. "I was just talking to Buffy."   
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "Metaphorically right? Not of the raising the dead type?"   
  
"I just like to talk to the stone sometimes. Makes me feel like a part of her is still here." Willow shrugged. "It probably sounds crazy to you."   
  
"I've heard of stranger things in my time. The niblet is probably getting worried, and your witch isn't the greatest protector. Get back to the house."   
  
Willow nodded. "Sure thing." She paused before heading back toward the direction of the house. "And don't worry - this will be our little secret." 


End file.
